


For Your Entertainment

by BijutsuYoukai



Series: Devildom Tasks [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Come Eating, Creampie, Demon Sex, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Instances of Asmodeus/Solomon, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BijutsuYoukai/pseuds/BijutsuYoukai
Summary: Solomon puts two of his pacts to use to make the evening more interesting.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Devildom Tasks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996582
Comments: 17
Kudos: 186





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if relationship tags are a clusterfuck. Wasn't sure exactly how to tag a foursome in there?? Some Asmodeus/Solomon sprinkled in, but most Reader x Solomon/Asmodeus/Barbatos. I’ve never juggled this many, um, moving parts before, so hopefully, it reads well. Had this one marked down since I discovered Solomon had a pact with Barbatos as well as Asmodeus (somehow missed the former for a long while). The dots connected themselves from there.

As time had gone on during your trips to the Devildom, your friendship with Solomon bloomed into something more intimate and passionate. After a while, you often spent your free time beyond class and responsibilities in Purgatory Hall, tucked away in Solomon’s room. You hadn’t spoken about it with anyone else, though you doubted after a while it was much of a secret. Not that it mattered so long as none of the brothers or anyone else were trying to stop you.

As was the case many evenings, you lay stretched out beneath Solomon in the nude, your clothes scattered beside his bed. Solomon, on the other hand, was almost completely clothed, only lacking his shimmering cape, clad in his casual clothes. But you were used to him enjoying unfair advantages over you, even when it was just states of undress. He enjoyed it more that way. He liked to torment and tease you, drinking in your bare skin while you begged for him. Only once he had you worked up thoroughly, whining pitifully for him, did he shuck off his clothes and answer your pleas.

His hands pinned your wrists above your head easily, his lips meeting yours with a languid passion that turned you into putty without much effort. He ground his hips slowly, agonizingly so, against yours, teasing you with the hardness you yearned to touch and taste. When he stopped, you made a small noise of protest in your throat, looking hazily into his eyes as he pulled away. “Are you ready for that surprise I told you about? I promise you’ll like it,” He asked, his lips brushing yours again fleetingly.

“Only if it means you’ll stop teasing me so much.”

Solomon chuckled at your remark, smiling knowingly. “First, close your eyes and cover your ears,” he instructed, “and wait until I come back.”

Confusion twisted your face, but you nodded and did as you were told while Solomon let your wrists slip free and he moved off of your body. It wasn’t worth questioning him when he was in such a mood - it never got you anywhere, after all. Your eyes slid shut and you clapped your palms over your ears, blocking out sight and sound. Even if your lips didn’t give way to your questions, your mind raced in pursuit of what his surprise could be.

Confident you had done as instructed, Solomon stood beside the bed, murmuring some incantations quietly and focusing on a pair of the many pact circles hidden all over his skin. He had let you see them many times before, each time amused by the expression they drew over your face. It was a pleasant feeling to see the curiosity and awe - and something more - so clearly in response to his accomplishments.

The surrounding air buzzed with energy, peaking with a final burst before two demons appeared in a muted flash. Both wore expressions or arch-browed surprise, though one much more subtle than the other, possibly even feigned. For a moment, both were quiet, taking in their surroundings.

Barbatos, standing straight and poised, shook off his muted look of surprise quickly, replaced by a more typical look of pleasant, knowing calm. His cool green eyes swiftly noted where he was. As for the why? His eyes paused for an instant on your bare form stretched across the bed not far beyond and he knew suddenly all he needed to.

Asmodeus was far more excitable, pale eyes shimmering with amusement and excitement at receiving the attention he always craved, even on such short notice. There was rarely a time the Avatar of Lust wasn’t happy to answer Solomon’s call, and that night was no exception. When his playful gaze fell on your body, a wider smile pulled at his lips, a flash of perfect teeth peeking out. 

“Ooh, what is  _ this _ , Solomon?” Asmodeus’ tone came out, hushed but laced with excitement.

“You’ve summoned us for the arrangement we discussed not long ago, am I correct?” Barbatos chimed in, a single brow rising gracefully.

“Well, I did say it would be soon,” Solomon answered, in a tone without apology. “Now’s not a bad time, is it?”

“Not at all~” Came Asmodeus’ gleeful answer.

Barbatos was silent for a time, lips barely pursed in a thin line. “Fortunately, no, but I can’t stay for too long.” His eyes flicked back to the bed. “But I have the time for now.”

Solomon grinned back at the pair of demons in satisfaction. “We shouldn’t waste too much time then.”

Asmodeus’ nodded his agreement. “I’m not complaining… but do they know we’re here?” He asked, the sly look in his eyes implying he already knew the answer.

Solomon laughed softly. “I thought a surprise would be more fun,” he said, turning and walking back toward the edge of the bed where you lay.

“I love the way you think,” the Avatar of Lust purred.

Barbatos remained quiet, save for a soft hum of thought.

Your forehead scrunched when you noted what sounded like muffled talking not far away. Had someone come to the bedroom door and you hadn’t realized? Or was Solomon talking to himself? Practicing some kind of spell as part of his surprise? Were you just imagining things?

“Solomon? Are you talking to yourself or am I going crazy?” You called, your volume louder than intended with your ears covered.

He bent down beside you, pulling your hands gently from your ears and leaning in to place his lips beside one. “Your surprise is ready. Sit up,” he began, helping to shift you into a seated position, hands lying in your lap. “Now open your eyes.” His cheerful smile was stuck to his face, intently watching your face.

You did as he said, slowly peeking between your lids before fully opening your eyes. When your focus cleared, your heart nearly jumped out of your throat, drumming wildly as a heated flush overtook your face. You fumbled for the bedsheets, jerking them up in front of your naked body. “Solomon, why didn’t you tell me to get dressed!?” You hissed, not daring to look anywhere else but directly at him. You should have been angrier, but you were more mortified.

Solomon just laughed off your reprimand, placing a hand across your cheek and admiring the embarrassed look on your face. “Because they’re your surprise.”

Your brain seemed to short-circuit at that moment. “Oh..” you sputtered quietly, trailing off before “ _ Oh _ .” The realization hit you like a ton of bricks and your face burned more, warmth trickling down your neck and chest.

“No need to be shy, dear,” Asmodeus piped up in a warm, cheery tone. He appeared as amused by your embarrassment as Solomon was.

“Perhaps you should have given them some warning, after all,” Barbatos mused. His words implied concern, but the way the hard line of his lips had quirked upward belied his enjoyment.

“I don’t think that’s necessary, is it? Do you want them to leave?” Solomon asked.

“I, uh, no, no, I’m fine. I was just, well,  _ surprised _ , that’s all,” you admitted sheepishly, your grip on the sheet relaxing. 

“Where were we then? Oh, right.” Solomon cut himself off, covering your lips with his and prying the sheet from your loose grip.

Despite the spike of shock that had made you tense, you quickly melted back into Solomon and your eyes drifted closed as he finally tossed the sheet covering you away and coaxed you to to your feet. You let him lead you towards the other two. When Solomon broke away from you and your eyes opened, you were standing between the three men.

Your breath caught in your throat and your heart skipped a beat, nervousness rising. There was something so stunning about having the attention of multiple partners. Partners who, between them, surely had thousands of years of experience. Having them focused purely on you was rather intimidating, but beyond that, very arousing. 

A hum of energy made the air shift and shudder and after a second you stared at the demon forms of Barbatos and Asmodeus, a reminder of who you were dealing with. Asmodeus was the first to step closer after Solomon moved away, his tone soothing and seductive. “We’ll take good care of you, darling,” he reassured you, the tips of his manicured nails trailing over the junction of your neck and shoulder.

His fingers fled lower, tracing your collarbone, and he dipped his head. Stray strands of his brown hair tickled your neck as he pressed his lips there, soft and insistent, and you made a small noise like a sigh. Here and there came the gentle prick of teeth and a light scrape when the tips of his horns touched your skin. Your eyes flickered closed, the sensual touch of Asmodeus’ lips and hands soothing the tension in your frame.

You nearly jumped when a second set of hands joined Asmodeus’ from the opposite side. Your eyes snapped open again at the smooth, silken texture of gloves on your skin, finding yourself staring into pools of tranquil green. Barbatos had never been easy to read and now was no different. His overwhelming demeanor was calm, though hints here and there of deeper feelings shone through. The gentle curve of the corners of his lips remained and something fleeting and impish swirled in his gaze.

Distracted by Asmodeus’ touch, it occurred that you had never seen Barbatos up quite so close and the sight was dazzling. You had little time to dwell on the rare sight, though, before Barbatos closed the remaining distance, one hand stroking purposefully over your jaw. His lips sealed over yours, a kiss that was familiarly dominant and firm, as you were used to with Solomon. Though unlike the sorcerer’s kiss, Barbatos’ gave off an almost tangible sense of control, luring you to follow his lead.

You relaxed into the kiss, letting Barbatos pull at your bottom lip and worry it between his teeth. As he drew his tongue along the seam of your lips, Asmodeus strove to win back some of your attention, engulfing one of your nipples with his mouth and roughly pinching the other between his fingers. Barbatos swallowed the surprised yelp, his tongue snaking into your mouth and tangling with your own.

A third pair of hands settled on your skin, coupled with the hard, warm press of Solomon’s body against your backside, finally stripped to nothing. One of his hands stole a breast from Asmodeus, kneading the soft mound in his hand, while the other rested on the curve of your hip. After a while, you had trouble distinguishing between Solomon and Asmodeus’ hands, though Barbatos’ were hard to mistake due to his gloves.

When Barbatos pulled away from you, your eyes opened in time to catch Asmodeus thread a hand in Solomon’s hair and kiss him fervently. Catching your glance, Asmodeus grinned coy but sweet when he parted from Solomon’s lips. Solomon’s smile was much more mischievous.

Barbatos stepped away, dextrous fingers working at his clothes. In the meantime, Asmodeus and Solomon swapped places, and then Solomon was kissing you. On his lips, you tasted something thick and cloying you could only assume was from Asmodeus, though it only added to the allure of the kiss. Asmodeus’ hands swept up and down your body, over the swell of your chest and down your stomach to briefly tease the vee of your thighs, then slipping away. Each time his fingers inched towards your folds, your breath hitched in your throat, distracting you from your kiss for an instant.

Finished undressing, Barbatos returned to your side and it was Asmodeus’ turn to get rid of his clothes. Finding you entangled in Solomon’s lips, Barbatos turned his focus to your throat and breasts left suddenly neglected. When his hands palmed your breasts, you realized the soft touch of his gloves had disappeared with the rest of his clothes. A feeling just as cool and smooth ghosted over your hips and thighs. It flickered over your skin gingerly, like the tongue of a snake and a quick peek down revealed it was the two-toned length of Barbatos’ tail. It took up the torment Asmodeus had abandoned, the twin tips lightly tracing your thighs and the line of your increasingly more damp cunt.

When Asmodeus came back and the hands and bodies of all three men were upon you, you worried you might well combust from the swell of heat in your gut. Your pussy felt so wet you didn’t know how you weren’t dripping down your thighs - though you were sure the tips of Barbatos’ tail were coated in your essence. Between them, the trio left hardly any sensitive part of your skin untouched. Your lips, throat, breasts, stomach, thighs, ass, and cunt - there was some hungry, sensual touch on every part of you. 

The stiff, eager press of their cocks against sent a bolt of excitement through you, like lightning through your veins. Each one was eager for some kind of attention, whether the warm touch of your tongue, your fingertips, or the wet, tight embrace of your pussy, With eyes closed, the kissing passing between the three men, you weren’t even positive anymore who was where. All you knew was that you were in the storm's eye and it turned you on more than you thought possible.

When you thought you might shout and beg from the mounting need in your core, your lips were freed and a set of hands and lips slowed. “Hm, I’ve got an idea I think we can all enjoy,” Asmodeus purred, low and excited. He made his way towards the bed, lying down near the foot of it and sprawling out along the sheets. “Come here, dear,” he instructed, beckoning you with a crook of his finger.

Too worked up to question what Asmodeus had in mind - or wait for the input of your other partners - you heeded his command with no hesitation, stopping beside the bed.

“Good,” Asmodeus praised. “Now come up here,” he continued, gently tugging on your arm, one hand on your hip.

You obeyed, letting him push and pull and direct you until you were poised on your hands and knees above him, facing the end of the bed, your sopping cunt hanging enticingly above him. You tried not to linger too long on the tantalizing sight of Asmodeus’ prominent erection below you, turning to the others with half-lidded eyes.

“I think I know what you have in mind,” Solomon said, climbing onto the bed.

His knees dug into the sheets, just beside Asmodeus’ head, adding the length of his stiff, wanting cock to the Avatar of Lust’s already delectable view. Solomon set his hands on your hips, stroking them along your curves and massaging your skin, making you shudder. From beneath you, Asmodeus let out a hum of delight, throaty and carnal. Peeking downward, you noticed his tongue dart out and wet his lips hungrily. 

Barbatos joined the three of you on the bed, too, but on the opposite end, his knees caging in Asmodeus’ legs. As Barbatos settled into place, his cock waiting impatiently before you, you imitated Asmodeus’ lustful gesture, your lips suddenly dry. Barbatos splayed a hand across your head, fingers looping themselves in your hair and gently adjusting your head to line up more surely with his cock.

All the pieces were falling into place and Asmodeus’ plan became obvious. The arousal already churning your gut and making you wetter by the second surged in anticipation. The three men had riled you up so much already, but there was no limit to your desire - or theirs. The air was thick and hot and heavy around you, nearly suffocating, but in the best way. Your heart was pounding a feverish tune, blood roaring in your ears.

The three seemed to have agreed beforehand to tease and draw out your anticipation as long as possible. Despite the tip of Solomon’s cock brushing your dripping folds, he didn’t push forward, only teasing your heat. Despite Asmodeus’ fingers spreading your pussy and exposing your clit so that his breath washed hotly over it, he went no further. Despite Barbatos’ cock hanging heavily, nearly touching your lips, pre-cum beading enticingly on the tip, he only smiled down slyly at you.

That wasn’t the end of your torment either. Solomon’s hands continued to knead the soft skin of your hips, occasionally dipping underneath you to rub gingerly along the vee of your thighs. His lips touched the end of your spine and tailbone deceptively lightly, his tongue tracing the line.

Asmodeus’ other hand stroked and teased your skin, lightly dragging his nails up and down the inside of your thighs. Now and then, his fingers strayed from your skin to brush along Solomon’s length, as if he couldn’t resist taking the opportunity. The larger set of his wings curled up and inward, the soft, hooked tips caressing your skin.

Barbatos wasn’t about to be left out of your torture either. One hand lingered in your hair, massaging your scalp, the other moving down your throat and collarbone until his fingertips skimmed over your pert nipples, making your lips round in a quiet gasp. His long, sinuous tail twisted forward, the twin tips wandering back-and-forth from whichever breast his hand wasn’t tending to trail beneath your ribcage.

“Fuck, you’re all driving me crazy. Please, please,” you begged, feeling your sanity and shame wane the longer they subjected you to the blissful torment.

“Patience. You’re so eager,” Barbatos reprimanded in a calm tone, huskier than you were used to hearing as if his desire was smoldering just beneath his serene surface.

“And so greedy,” Solomon added, darkly, sounding much more noticeably aroused.

Asmodeus giggled coquettishly. “Mm, can you really blame them? I bet it’s so hard not to be. I bet you just want to scream, don’t you?” 

Their banter made the ache in your core and the hot flush on your skin intensify. You made no attempt to answer Asmodeus’ question - not that you knew whether an answer was wanted at all. You were drawn too deep into the overwhelming touches dancing over your body and the pleasure they wrang from you.

Their attentions only escalated. Solomon popped the head of his cock into your slick hole, a pleased rumble in his chest. He stopped before pressing in further and the sensation was maddening. A plaintive whimper drifted from your mouth, a wordless plea for Solomon to continue. Your whimper turned to a surprised cry as Asmodeus finally teased your clit with the tip of his tongue. Barbatos took the chance to rub the tip of his cock along your lips, glossing them with pre-cum. The cycle went on, each action amplifying the intensity of the others’. 

“Why don’t you tell us what you want?”. Solomon prompted. 

You whined, lips fluttering as you strove for the words, brushing over the tip of Barbatos’ dick and making him groan softly. After a moment of struggle past the mental fog, you found your voice. “Touch me, fuck me, make me feel good. All of you, please.” The words burst past your lips, wild and desperate and filthy.

All the buildup had shattered what little dignity you cared to hold on to. Replaced by a torrid swirl of primal desire. It was how Solomon most liked to see you, unbound and nearly trembling with need. Nor was the effect lost on Asmodeus or Barbatos, your dirty pleas only encouraging them.

Satisfied with your surrender, Solomon pushed his hips forward and buried himself fully inside you, your cunt already tight and fluttering around him from their ruthless teasing. Asmodeus abandoned his slow, light pace, moving to drag his tongue over your clit in heavy strokes or sucking on the sensitive bud. You would have moaned and cried out, had Barbatos not stuffed your mouth full with his dick, easing it in and out in short bucks before letting it linger on the back of your tongue.

You were hardly given time to adjust to having both your cunt and your mouth filled, though the buzz of pleasure from Asmodeus tracing vigorous shapes over your clit was plenty to distract you from any discomfort. Solomon and Barbatos quickly found a tempo together. Each drew back, leaving you feeling empty and wanting, panting and gasping, only to fill you up again. You groaned loudly each time Solomon drove back inside, his cock angled just right. Each noise came out muffled by Barbatos’ dick, the vibration only adding to his pleasure. 

Solomon’s bawdy grunts and moans joined yours, as did Barbatos’, soft, but low and primal. Needy, plaintive sounds escaped Asmodeus, drawing you out of your sex-induced stupor long enough to notice he could use a hand. Bracing yourself as best as possible on one hand, rocked by Solomon and Barbatos’ combined efforts, you wrapped a hand loosely around Asmodeus’ cock, pumping up and down. Immediately he gave a relieved sigh, the appreciative noises melting into muffled, airy moans of pleasure to match the others.

It wasn’t long before the room was filled with the wet slap of skin on skin and a plethora of erotic noises. Grunts, moans, breathless gasps, and keening cries, some stifled, others surely heard beyond Solomon’s door. None of you had the mind to care, too caught up in the sweltering heat of the tangle of bodies and the feverish throes of desire. The higher the buzz of pleasure and passion mounted, the higher the volume of the sultry sounds.

All focus was lost. Your hand caressing Asmodeus’ cock remained firm, though your strokes were sloppy and frantic the closer your orgasm drew. Around you, the chorus of lewd noise from the men only heightened the tension and fire in your belly. Yet none of them sounded so close as you felt, gifted with the attention of all three.

When your release washed over you like a flood, your back arched and your toes curled, a half-shout quickly muted by Barbatos’ unrelenting pace, nearly gagging you on his cock. The pitch of your partly choked cries fueled their ardor, none of their paces letting up. Asmodeus continued to suckle and lick at your clit as if a man starved, interspersed with wanton moans, some loud and clear, some stifled by your skin.

With your cunt tightening urgently around his cock like a warm, welcoming vice, Solomon was hard-pressed to hold out much longer. Enveloped by your embrace, tight, soft, and wet, Solomon felt the telltale tension in his groin coming to a peak of its own, and he swore loudly, bent against your skin. His tempo broke, hips stuttering against your backside as he fought not to cum just yet. 

Asmodeus thwarted his attempt to hold back. The indecisive hand wandering between your skin and Solomon’s moved to focus solely on the sorcerer, fondling and massaging his balls and the base of his cock each time Solomon withdrew. Between the frantic squeeze of your pussy and the added attention from Asmodeus’ experienced touch, Solomon couldn’t hold on any longer. His thrusts faltered to a few hard bucks against your hips, filling your cunt in several hot jets of cum before pulling out and reclining back against the bed.

Asmodeus was next to climax, but not before attacking your clit with renewed vigor, intent on hearing more of the sweets sounds your orgasm had worked from you. Before you knew it, you were cumming all over again, your cries even more debauched and loud, despite your full mouth. The sweet, stifled tones of your voice were the last little push Asmodeus needed before he was cumming as well in thick spurts, spattering your chest with his load. His passion-laced voice nearly pitched higher and louder than your own until finally dying away into labored pants.

That left Barbatos, bucking into the inviting warmth of your mouth and throat. His tail never stilled, flitting between teasing strokes and hard flicks and whips against your back and breasts. But he was close at last, too, the stimulation from all your cries and the slick attention of your tongue on his cock urging him to finish.

You felt exhausted as you settled the hand you had tended Asmodeus with back on the sheets, your arms and legs shaking. Your cunt ached from Solomon’s thorough fucking, though it throbbed with arousal despite it. You were well aware of the hot, sticky feeling of Solomon’s cum dripping down your thighs and Asmodeus’ clinging to your skin. But even as tired as you felt, you couldn’t give up yet.

When Barbatos came, he drew back, only a few drops of cum landing on your tongue. You closed your eyes, lips parted as Barbatos painted your face with his release. When he was finished, you ran your tongue along your cum-slicked lips, relishing the taste of the bitter, salty fluid.

As Barbatos sat back on his knees, the room fell into silence aside from labored breathing. Asmodeus surprised you, clasping your ass cheeks in his hands and urging your hips down towards his face. A shudder of overstimulation ran through you as he lapped at your thighs and cunt, still dripping with Solomon’s cum.

After a time, you pulled away, unable to take any more stimulation, and rolled to the side. You were suddenly aware of just how badly you would need to shower. Enough that you could ignore the need of your thoroughly drained body to simply pass out in a sweaty, sticky, cum-coated heap. You wondered fleetingly how Solomon was going to top something like this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked any part in particular, please don't be afraid to let me know! Also, if you'd like to follow/get updates on my fics elsewhere (or make a fic request/prompt), I'm on Tumblr & Twitter @BijuyoAO3!
> 
> [BJY-on-Ao3](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
